


Mommy Kink

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Drugging, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Nursing Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, forced mating, pregnancy horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 10: Daddy/Mommy KinkDerek and Peter finally decide on a way that Stiles can be useful to the pack.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Mommy Kink

Stiles had a hell of a time waking up, his head fuzzy and memories hazy. The last thing he could recall was talking to Derek about the weird symbols someone had been leaving around his apartment. As his eyes came into focus he froze, staring at unfamiliar bare walls. He felt strange in his own body, and when he glanced down he let out a shout of surprise and fear.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was wondering how long that would take - longer than I expected but that's for the best."

Stiles feels tears well up at the familiar voice, head hanging as he inspects his own naked body. His chest and belly are swollen obscenely, the skin stretched in unfamiliar ways, something shifting beneath it.

"What...what did you do to me?"

"Me? Nothing at all. I didn't do a single thing. My uncle, though...well now he's a different story." There's a low chuckle and Stiles flinches at how uncaring the man before him sounds. Derek, his alpha, someone he thought was his friend and who he hoped would be more one day. A fresh round of tears spills down his cheeks and he turns, trying to hide his face. "Now now, no crying. It's for the best really. We needed a breeder and Peter found the perfect solution. Sure, the circumstances to kick it off might not be ideal for you, but soon you'll have a real purpose and place in the pack, something you've always wanted." 

Stiles flinches again when Derek steps up and crouches next to him, hand reaching out to brush away his tears. Derek's fingers keep trailing downward, over his collarbone and onto the new slope of his chest. Stiles can't hold in the gasp when Derek pinches his nipple, the sensation far different to what it used to feel like - a strange mix of pleasure and pain and a new tingling followed by liquid beading at the tip, creamy white and spilling down the underside, confirming his fears about what is happening with his body. Derek's nostrils flare as the milk spills out, eyes flashing red.

"You're almost ready, milk finally come in. I wasn't sure." His words are a murmur as he leans closer, head dipping for his mouth to latch on. His tongue flickers against Stiles' nipple again, and then he's starting to suckle and it's so strange to feel his body responding, giving in to the steady pull, pulsing milk out of his new tit with each hard suck of his nipple. His other new tit tingles too, and Stiles watches in horrified fascination as milk wells up at the tip before dribbling down, Derek's hand coming up to pinch and twist at it, forcing more milk out and letting it make a sticky trail down Stiles' swollen, wriggling belly. He drinks his fill before letting Stiles' nipple free with a loud pop.

"It's a shame you didnt grow more, we were hoping you would." Derek drags both hands down Stiles' tits and over his abdomen, making a straight line until he reaches one of the protruding bumps, rubbing at it. "You'll have to make sure to switch the puppies often, feed them as equally as you can. We'll keep an eye on you, of course, to make sure none get neglected. After all, we won't have use for a pack bitch that can't even keep her pups well fed."

"What?" Stiles sputters a bit, trying to get the words out, but Derek takes some twisted pity in his confusion, and smiles sweetly as he answers.

"I told you we needed a breeder, but we had to make sure it would work. The magic doesn't much care about who, or what I should say, breeds you. If it has a cock it can knock you up, it seems." He stands again and whistles. Stiles turns when he hears the clack of nails on concrete, shivering when a hulking mastiff comes into view, it's tapered red cock already starting to poke from its sheath. He shivers, his whole body tingling, and his ass suddenly wet. It feels like someone else is controlling him when he levers himself to his hands and knees, belly swaying and brushing against the thin mattress beneath him. He turns until his ass is facing the dog, back arching as much as it can with his pregnant belly in the way, feeling more wetness dribble from his ass and down his thighs.

"What's happening? Derek?"

"Shhhh, your body is just responding to your baby daddy, wanting him to know you're still his good bitch. It should mostly go away once you whelp his litter, and then you'll be ready for the pack to breed."

"I can't, I don't want-"

"Oh, but you do. And once the pups come you'll be the perfect mommy bitch for us. Look, you're already giving up that pretty little ass pussy to the dog. Just imagine when it's pack cocks in you. We'll keep you bred full of the next Hale generation, and if we can't, we'll make sure Bruno here will keep you satisfied." Derek's moved around him as he talks, and Stiles can feel the heat of the dog before he's climbing up on his back, hips hunching as he seeks his target. Stiles gasps when that canine cock finds his hole, shoving in hard and fast. He's crying again, body rocking with the thrusts from the dog and its own weird instinct to push back, take more, deeper and faster. His mind doesn't want it, but he cannot make his body obey. Not even when Peter wanders in to join Derek, the two of them talking about what a perfect hole he's becoming. Not even when they both drop down, wiggling until they can each take a leaking tit into their mouths and suck at his milk. His own cock swells and spills when the dog's knot locks in place and the animal turns so they're ass to ass, but he's still crying, hoping it's a nightmare.

"Shhhh now, no more of that. Mothers need to be strong for their young, and you're going to be the perfect mother for us. Welcome to the pack mommy." Peter's voice is a dark curl but Stiles feels his eyes dry up against his will, his son's quieting before dying completely. "Now, let's work on getting mommy a few more tits for her young - I think you're right that this won't quite do Derek. I can't seem to voice them into existence but I'm sure there's some other spell we can try."

"Mmm, I'm a little busy Peter, can't it wait?" Derek barely moves his mouth off Stiles' tit, the motion flicking it and making Stiles' cock leak more cum.

"Nephew, you can come back and nurse from mommy later. I'm sure she'll be happy to care for her boys whenever they need her now, but I'll need your help for this." There's a weird indulgence in Peter's voice, and Derek's expression goes softer, making him look younger. When he speaks again, Stiles winces at the childish tone in his voice.

"Ugh, fine. Stay here mommy, m'still hungry but I'll be back after I help Uncle Peter." Stiles doesn't respond but it's clear he wasn't expected to. Derek hurries off, though Peter is slower to leave. He turns before he gets too far, his expression much darker.

"It took surprisingly little effort to convince Derek that we needed to do this to you. Seems he's never gotten over losing his mother - there might have been more than one reason that having an older woman to fuck was appealing to Derek. I expect you to be the mother he wants now, nursing him when he asks and letting him fuck your mommy cunt whenever he needs it. And, of course, the rest of us as well." Peter smirks before he wanders away, and Stiles briefly thinks about trying to escape but when he starts to move there's a soft growl and then a heavy weight on his back, Bruno fucking into him again as soon as Stiles' body presents itself without his permission. He hears a dark chuckle from the shadows at the end of the room. "Enjoy your new life mommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
